Lipstick and revenge
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: WARNING: PURE FLUFF. Trader Johan has brought something new to the island of berg and the girls decide it to buy it. but when Hiccup uses this to get what he wants, the girls decide to get their revenge... I suck at summaries. Just read the story, please?


**Hello! Guys, good news! I've finished my term exams! YAY! I still have to do my final exams but I'll worry about them tomorrow, today, I'm just going to relax. Anyways, I was in the mood for a Hiccstrid fluff and I wrote this. I'm not sure it's good but I just really wanted to write this down. I hope you enjoy this. Bye!**

Vikings loved it when they discovered new things. So every time trader Johan came, they went nuts. And that day wasn't any different. As soon as the ship reached the docks, Johan was greeted by many Vikings. Three of those were Heather, Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Hello trader Johan" Astrid greeted the man

"Ah lady Astrid! So nice to see you again"

"Do you have anything new?" Ruff asked, eager to buy something

"As a matter of fact I do" Johan smiled as he grabbed something from his pocket. It was a small cylinder object, not much bigger than Astrid's thumb.

"What is it" Heather asked

"It's called lipstick. A lot of women from the south wear it these days"

"It doesn't look like much" Astrid said, unimpressed

"It's the inside that matters" he uncapped the object and a red paste appeared.

"Let me do a quick display" he turned towards Heather "may I?"

"Do what you want" Heather responded. Johan applied the paste to Heather's lips and grabbed a mirror

"Whoa" Ruff said as she looked at her friend, Heather's lips looked redder that usual, she looked prettier.

"Yes" Johan agreed "you apply it your lips. Only woman can use it, but it's not cheap, I recommend you to use it only for special occasions"

"How much?" Heather asked

"What do you have?"

The girls looked at each other.

"I have this" Ruff said, showing the trader a small bag "it contains Zippleback gas inside it, you open the bag and throw it to your target, it'll blow up in less than ten seconds, I call it a ruffnade"

"I'll need something else" Trader said

"I have these knives" Heather said "their made from Razorwhip's spines, their sharper and stronger than gronkle iron"

"Anything else?" Trader said

"Well, we don't have anything else" Heather complained. The two girls looked at Astrid

"Do you have something Ast?" Ruff asked, giving Astrid puppy dog eyes. She sighed

"Fine. How about these?" She grabbed a few pointy spines from her bag "their made from Nadder spines, they're sharper and lighter than daggers"

"So those items for that lipstick" Heather said

"Come on Johan" Ruff pleaded

"Okay, I think it's a fair trade"

"Yes!" Heather and Ruff said. They traded the items and headed for Astrid's house.

"I can't believe you made me trade my daggers for that" Astrid grumbled.

"Come on Astrid! It'll be fun to put it on"

"I don't care about looks, you two know that"

"Yeah, but I know you like to look pretty in front of a certain Haddock" ruff said and, much to the girls amusement, Astrid blushed.

"Let's try it on" Heather suggested

It was fun, Astrid had to admit it. Plus, the paste tasted like strawberries. After their "lipstick session" as the other girls like to call it, Astrid headed towards his boyfriend's house. It wasn't because she wanted to know what he thought (of course not, where did you get that crazy idea?), she just liked to talk to him.

She arrived to the stables, where Stormfly was eating and rubbed the dragon's nose.

"Hey girl you want to hang out with Toothless?"

The dragon roared and to Astrid's surprise, tried to lick her face.

"Oh so you like my lipstick?" The dragon purred.

Apparently, all dragons liked lipstick, before they managed to get to Hiccup's house, three terrible terrors had tried to lick the paste in Astrid lips. Once she got to the house, she knocked the door and Hiccup opened it

"Hey Astrid" he greeted her with a smile

"Hey" Hiccup frowned

"You look different" Astrid gave him an amused smile

"How different?"

"Different, but pretty" he said.

"Thanks" she kissed his cheek and after a second, Hiccup widened his eyes

"Your lips"

"What about them?"

"Their red" Astrid laughed

"Yes Hiccup, I thought you had noticed before, my lips are red, my hair is blond and my eyes are blue" she said it slowly, as if she was talking to a five year old.

"I know that, I mean, they're red like strawberries"

"Oh, the girls and I traded with Johan. It's called lipstick, you apply it to your lips" she said, showing him the lipstick, which was in her bag

"Does it taste good?" Hiccup asked, which surprised her

"Yeah, it tastes like strawberries"

"Can I taste it?" Astrid laughed "it's only for girls but okay"

"Thanks" he grabbed her waist and kissed her, that sneaky little... she didn't care. She loved this part of Hiccup, the fun, flirt who always got the best of her.

He pulled apart "you're right" he said licking his lips "it does taste like strawberries"

"I'll get my revenge Haddock" she warned

"Okay, well, I have to go, Gobber wants me at the shop"

"Okay, bye" he kissed her cheek quickly and headed for the door.

"So, how did it go?" Heather said. The three girls were in Astrid's house again, and Heather was doing Astrid's braid.

"what?" Astrid said, trying to look innocent

"Spill the beans girl, we already know you went to Hiccup's house, what did he say?"

Astrid looked at her two best friends

"You two love gossip" she decided

"Tell us" both girls shouted at the same time

"Fine" so she did, she told them everything and both of them laughed when she told them about the kiss "Hiccup is a flirt" Heather laughed. She finished the story.

"And judging by you face, you have a good revenge planned" Ruff smiled

"As a matter of fact I do"

She told them her plan.

"Oh you're evil" Ruff smiled

"I am aren't I. You're gonna help me?"

"Duh"

"I wouldn't miss this prank for nothing" Heather agreed

They set to work.

That night, they had a sleep over at Astrid's. At three o'clock, they snuck out of the house and

headed over to Hiccup's

"You've got the dragon nip?" Astrid asked Ruff. She nodded

"Lipstick?" She asked Heather

"Right here"

"Okay, let's do this"

They climbed and reached Hiccup's bedroom window. Toothless woke up and growled at them but he stopped once he realized it was just the girls, then he looked confused.

"Good night Toothless" Ruff dropped the dragon nip in front of the dragon's head and Toothless started sleeping. They had calculated the whole thing. The dragon nip would leave the dragon sleeping for three hours or so. He would wake up at six like every morning, and that's when the fun started. Toothless would be his own riders doom. They tiptoed towards the boy's bed and found him sleeping, hugging his pillow. Astrid thought he looked adorable, but she pushed those thoughts away. She had a mission to complete.

Heather handed her the lipstick and nodded

"Do it"

She started painting all over Hiccup's face but the boy didn't even flinch. It was true what Ruff had said, boys were heavy sleepers. Once she was done, the three girls looked at the master peace, Hiccup's face was covered in red lipstick. He had a red beard, a red mustache and in his forehead, two words were written "dragon boy"

"Let's go" Astrid said, trying to stop her self from giggling. The three girls went home and went to sleep.

The next morning, the three girls woke up early and went to Hiccup's. After a few minutes they heard a surprise yell

"Toothless! Gah! Get of me you useless reptile! Stop (laugh) that tickles" the girls started laughing so hard they fell to the ground holding their stomachs.

When they got their feet, they climbed to the window and looked at the scene, trying to hide their laughter. Finally, Toothless had stopped licking the boy and was licking his lips trying to keep the strawberry flavor on his mouth. Hiccup was covered from head to toe with dragon saliva, his hair sticking out in different directions. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the three girls hanging form his window

"I'm gonna kill you" he whispered, a smile in his face

Astrid gasped "girls, run" the three of them let go and landed on the floor. The started running towards the forest. Villagers were very surprised to see Hiccup running towards the forest, after three girls.

Heather and Ruff climbed a tree and were about to help Astrid when Hiccup grabbed her and backed her against the tree

"Going somewhere milady?" Astrid just looked in horror as he embraced her and covered her in dragon saliva

"Gross!" The two girls started laughing. Once he stopped, he smiled in triumph

"I told you I would get my revenge" Astrid said

"Remind me never to take your warnings for granted again" Hiccup smiled

Astrid kissed him and the girls, being the hicccstrid fans they were, went "awww"

Astrid stopped kissing him to say "you taste like strawberries"

"Oh shut up" and they kissed again.

 **Man I suck at endings XD**

 **some of you might be thinking "the girls and hiccup were a bit OOC" but honestly, I like to think that the girls had their own gossiping sessions and they did girly stuff from time to time. I mean, I love doing things that boys normally do but I also love my girl moments with my sisters (love you guys ;)) anyways, as for Hiccup I've always liked thinking he liked flirting with astrid. in private of course. Example:their last kiss, before the volcano explodes, I'm pretty sure he did the "let's shake on it" thing on purpose. I mean, it worked before so maybe he was thinking, I might get lucky again.**

 **Man, this was a long A/N...**

 **Bye! Yay out!**


End file.
